thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternal Valley
Uggha Notes: fast job by al. need more life. reports of an offshoot of the church of the white light, house of the white light, they do not burn their dead. they have zombies. call from seek, seek says testing. at the graveyard, place looks like crap. it's a church or something. station area, people gawking at us. private room area in station. car = freezer thing we use to tranport ourselves. the car has a conference room. assistants, they don't have names or something. i get an assistant to give me a glass of water. i feel hungry and need a beer. i get a beer from the assistant, he leaves. bones said, give me food, and feed me. go to graveyard. there are zombies. lots of zombies. ambrose and bob charge at zombies, underground zombie escapes, 5 zombies dead. 4 salt runes - necromancy, represent the physical material of the body earthly element. primary component of the body. magically: mend body parts 1 rune of fire back at car, other guys do research on zombies found an abandoned car in fallen area. investigating on it. out of country, from arcadia. arcadian govnt hasn't given info on it. 4 days old. we kill zombies near crypt, 2 fled. found magic circle thing in hallway in crypt, found by mr dog. package bob and i are taking point at the door. kaster blew the place up after becoming a demon. we take bad damage. fallen brought the body to the next crypt. trick fallen to move to other side of crypt, daylight to dispell it's invisible magic flank it, blow it up with grenade. mr dog killed it with some sweet blade things we get life from the corpse. grab a couple bodies. 4 salt runes + 40 life seek blows up the graveyard with an arcane bomb to destory the remaining zombies? it's a scorched earth thing. we are back at the church and now we do stuff. some people go to do stuff like library things. i sleep, wake up at 6am. al has something to say! after we eat. says to meet him in some room after we're done. corporate meeting roomish looking room. Ambrose becomes leader, meadow becomes the liason. we get the long briefing. he reports everything little thing we do, and whether or not we were confident in each action, like drinking orange juice, what armor/gear we got, etc. started from the moment we woke up, to after the first mission. three more missions for the church by choice. new mission, metropolitan city where people are getting tainted. school where kids got killed, the fallen is on the lam fallen in the forest. al teaching about runes. when you kill fallen you get runes. need to extract the runes from the body in a lab. we imagine a rune in our hand close the hand and open it up. there is a small gem in our hands. the alchemaic symbol of the rune is on the rune. close the hand, imagine taking the rune and close the hand. ownership of the rune has to be willed away to give it to someone. how to make spells, the called way. spells are actions through the use of spirit that influence the spirit world. takes energy from you and turns it into an effect. algorithms are alchemaic process to influence the spiritual world. it shapes the way the effect interacts with our world. SPELL = EFFECT ALGORITHM = MODIFIER. SPELL EFFECT, mixed from runes. only called can do that. combine algorithm with effect to create a spell. everything costs life. we spend life instead of time do make the spell. algorithms fit into two categories for the most part, positive Algortithms cause the effect to be magnified and the mana cost. negative decreases the effect and the cost. example take salt rune and assign it the primary rune a salt spell. the rune you put other runes into. add a fire rune, creates a burn critical of A type damage. adding salt to a fire runes creates an ignite spell that works on people and animals. base mana cost for burn critical is 5. it will cost 5 life to make. can be increased with more fire runes. base effect = base mana cost. range, strength effects, make base mana cost to craft. to cast the spell you can pay min mana cost. we can make our own algorithms. if we have spell crafting, make a check to create a thing to focus on with a spell to modify it. you can affect it's power, efficiency and/or stability. power, every 10 above 50 roll you can give it 1% more power.etc. stability increases the chance of the effect happening. efficiency is the mana cost. minimum mana cost of 1. culturaly there are seven main sprits that are like representatives of magic. primary laws behind the order of the universe. they are all enchantment spirits. sol is the sun. sol rune is 25 life. only 3 available in the market. marcine is done with her tutorial. i want to make a double salt rune to heal my knee. consume two salt runes. create spell, Heal Ugga spell. Costs two salt units. one cast of uhgga will heal a 1-5 pt bleeder, 2 for a medium bleeder, 6-10, 3 for 11-15. Heal Uhgga = 9 mana